Fireworks Fun!
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: Basically, smut all round, with plot that's barely there. But it's there! Yaoi, incest, twincest, sex... everything you could ever want! :D HikaKao, HaruKyo, and some minor TamaHika.


Ah, America. Home of the free and the brave. Birthplace of democracy (but who really buys that). A pain in my ass. And not the good kind, might I add.

It was Tamaki's idea. "Let's go to America!" he says. So we buy Haruhi a passport and head on out. And might I add what a pain that is to buy a passport for a commoner? A PAIN IN THE ASS!

So then we go to America. It's all nice. We're all having a good time (all but me). Because, of course, I'm the only one in the Goddamn group who can't speak fuckin' English! I have to have other people translate for me, because I know what "hi" means, and I know what "food" means, and I know what "bathroom" means, but that's it! Stupid English. The stupidest language ever invented.

And then Tamaki gets the brilliant idea that we should go to a commoner's 4th of July festival. "C'mon! It'll be fun! There'll be fireworks and food and music!" he says. Fun my ass! It's loud and it was hard to park, and of course it's cold and there are bugs everywhere.

So I'm just sitting there. Being bored. Not even looking at the sky yet, becuase it's not even dark yet, but Tamaki and everyone else is just sitting there looking at the sky like any second now it's going to start falling. Like they've never seen fireworks before! Well, maybe Haruhi hasn't, but she doesn't look interested anyway.

Well, she didn't, when I could see her. Looking around, I suddenly realize that she's not with the group. Actually, neither her or Kyouya are. I decide to get up and look around. I'm not interested in the sky, so I might as well find something else to be interested in.

I left the group, completely forgetting to tell anyone where I was going, and began to look around. But there were so many people, I had no idea where to start. I began looking behind trees, walking up and down the blanket and towel and people covered hill to find them. It was then that I remembered that the fireworks were being held in front of a college school. "A college school that is currently empty," my mind said, and so I ran towards the doors.

I bursted into the school and began to look around the hallway. Nope, no one here. I then began to walk into every classroom I passed by, looking under the teachers' desks just in case they were trying to hide there. But they weren't anywhere on the first floor. No where on the second floor either.

I almost began to think they didn't go into the school. I was about to walk back to the entrance to look under the bleachers when I heard a sharp gasp. I looked toward a room I missed. The gym.

I peeked my head into the door and, sure enough, there was Haruhi and Kyouya. Both of them completely naked, Haruhi with her legs around his waist and her hands around his neck. There they were, the two coolest members of our club, having a wild romp against a padded wall.

I wanted to turn away. I wanted to run back to the group and pretend I had never seen anything. That I had never left. But I couldn't. I was entranced. There was Haruhi, her slightly bumpy chest and her slightly curved hips. There was Kyouya, all strong arms and muscles but still a boy, still lanky and small in his own right. There they were, making me hot and bothered and... jealous. Although I don't know if it was Kyouya I was jealous of or... Kyouya.

Of course, being inside Haruhi would be lovely. How soft she would feel. How wet it would be. To have her pinned against a wall, with her legs and arms wrapped around me instead of Kyouya. But then... what it would it be like to be her?

To be up against the wall. To have Kyouya holding _me _and with Kyouya's dick up _my _ass.

I knew I had to get out of there. Before I got caught. "Before I can't leave," I thought to myself.

I turned tail and ran out of the building. I just kept running, not knowing where I was going but having a clear goal in mind. "Kaoru, Kaoru, I need to get to Kaoru," I thought, my legs pumping. But when I had stopped running, I saw that I was in... the school parking lot? But no one was there...

I jumped when I heard a loud bang. But it was just the fireworks. They had started. I looked around and saw that all of the street lights were out and that it was completely dark.

I decided to lean against one of the cars sitting in the lot, not knowing who's it was. But I didn't care. I didn't want people hitting me with beer bottles because I was in their way. I couldn't see the fireworks, but I didn't really care. I didn't really want to see them. "I just want to see Kaoru."

As I scooched up and lay down on the hood, I began to think about what I had seen, while still trying to will my erection away. "It wouldn't do to have someone see me sitting on a car with a hard-on," I thought to myself. I began to wonder why Kaoru wasn't looking for me, when usually he was right on my tail.

"Hikaru! Hikaru!" Speak of the devil.

"I'm over here, Kaoru!" I yelled, sitting up from my position on the car so Kaoru could see me.

"Hikaru!" he yelled, running towards me and crashing into me, causing me to fall back onto the car again. "I was so worried! Where were you?" he asked me, never letting me go.

"I went to look for Haruhi," I answered nonchalently.

"Oh," Kaoru said, as though he didn't even know she was gone. "Where is she?"

"In the school," I said, not mentioning what she was doing with Kyouya in said school. "Knowing him, he probably already knows about them anyway," I thought to myself.

"With Kyouya?" he asked, as though he already knew.

"Yeah," I said, conveying with my tone that I knew he knew.

"Is that why you're hard?" he asked me.

"Damnit!" I screamed in my head, "I didn't think he realized!"

"Well..." I said, trying to put it as gently as I could, but Kaoru, just put his hand over my mouth.

"It's alright," he said, leaning into me and pressing his lips to mine.

Now I was confused. I mean... me and Kaoru... we entertained the ladies with "brotherly love" but... never had we actually... I pushed him away.

"Kaoru, we can't," I said, as sternly as I could with my voice shaking and my cheeks flushed.

"Oh. And why can't we?" he said, looking at me with one eyebrow up.

"Becasuse it's... wrong, that's why," I said, voice still shaking.

"Oh, bullshit," Kaoru said, grabbing both sides of my face again. "I know you want this."

"No, I don't," I said, my voice cracking the slightest bit.

"Yes, you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't moan my name in your sleep," he said, pressing his lips to mine again.

"Well," I thought, "that's all the convincing I need."

I grabbed his head as well, and pulled us back down onto the hood of the car, opening my mouth. He also opened his mouth, putting his tongue in and playing with my own. I just accepted the teasing and decided not to fight it.

I gasped as Kaoru put his mouth to my neck, biting it and surely leaving a mark, as his hand went down my body and began to undo my belt. Although my thinking wasn't half as clear as Kaoru's obviously was, I still tried to undo his belt as well.

By the time Kaoru had gotten both my pants and underwear off and down onto the ground, I had gotten... his belt off.

I then pulled his penis out of his underwear, not even bothering to take off his pants or underwear, and began to massage it, noticing that it was already just as hard as my own.

It was then that Kaoru slapped my hand away, and tsked at me as he put three of his fingers in my mouth. "Now, now. No need to be hasty. Now be a good little boy and suck," he said, almost as though he were talking to a child.

I groaned, taking in his fingers and sucking on them as hard as I could, running my tongue along the digits as well.

He then pulled them out of my mouth, making a satisfied little chuckle in his throat when they made a loud, wet "pop!" sound.

"You ready?" he asked me, putting to of his wet fingers against my entrance. I looked to the side, noticing that the fireworks weren't even near the finale yet.

"Yeah," I said, taking in a sharp breath when he put his two fingers in.

"Let me know if you need me to stop," he said, kissing the inside of my thigh.

"It's fine," I lied, wincing as he began to sissor his fingers.

"Are you sure?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"No!" I snapped. "Don't stop!" I began moving my hips trying to convince him to move.

He began to move his fingers again, chuckling as he did.

"What!" I snapped, then moaned as he hit my prostate.

"Just like a street-whore. Willing to do it, even if it hurts," he said, adding a third finger and pumping them in and out.

"Oh yeah," I said, bunching up my fists as my prostate was hit once again. "Tamaki offered me $500 for a good fuck a couple of weeks ago. I told him if he could wait for me to get experienced, I'd give it to him. But only for double."

"Well, how lucky for him I'm here," he said, pulling his fingers out and causing me to whimper. "Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm going in for real in a second."

He gripped my hips and held me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Give it to me hard, 'kay?" I said, smirking.

"No problem," he said, thrusting in all the way on the first time. I put my fist in my hand and tried to stifle a scream as my skin tore.

"Oh my God!" Kaoru said, rubbing my stomach soothingly and kissing away my tears. I heard him throw out a mantra of "I'm sorrys," and "I can't believe I made you bleed."

"I'm fine," I said, finaly calming down and getting used to the feeling.

"Are you sure?" he asked, looking like he just wanted to pull out right then.

"Yeah," I said, pulling on his hips slightly. "And hurry up, because the fireworks could end at any second now. No holding back," I said.

"Alright..." Kaoru said, beggining to thrust hard and fast right away, although he still looked uncomfortable.

Soon, however, we both began to feel pleasure instead of pain, Kaoru having found my prostate and hitting it dead on every time, and him nearly forgetting about the whole tearing incident.

Neither of us lasted very long, both because of the pace we were moving at and because of the inexperience we held claim to.

After we had both finished, we got dressed and ran to the car, although I ran with a more than slightly noticible limp.

Funnily enough, Haruhi and Kyouya were the only ones standing at the car we had brought. Haruhi had looked at us with wide eyes, noticing my limp, and Kyouya looked... well... like Kyouya, also noticing my prominent limp.

"Out having fun, boys?" Kyouya asked, with a smirk on his face.

"Could ask the same of you two," Kaoru asked, and Haruhi began to blush a darker shade than Bossa Nova's hair.

Right as Kyouya was about to retaliate with a snarky comment/blackmail, Tamaki showed up with Hani and Mori trailing behind him.

"Where were you guys!" Tamaki asked. "We were all worried sick!"

"Oops, sorry. Guess we didn't even notice we were gone so long. Out looking at the school, all of us were," Kaoru said.

"Oh," Tamaki said, seeming to believe it. "Well, me and Hani and Mori had a lovely time, right guys!" he said, speaking to Hani and Mori, but before they even had a chance to answer, he continued to talk. "We all saw the fireworks, and then there was this one guy..." but that was as far as he got before everyone started to ignore him and slink into the car. Me and Kaoru smiled at each other, as did Haruhi and Kyouya, everyone in the car promising to do this again sometime.

**Well, I got this idea at the foreworks 4th of July fesival that was held today. Awsome stuff, man! Hope you guys liked this, and I want you all to review and tell me what you thought! Also, please know that I take requests, so feel free to pop a suggestion my way! :)**


End file.
